Gorillaz-Adios Cyborg
by Jhony Ryu
Summary: 2d y noodle limpian el atico de Do Ya Thing cuando a 2d le empiezan a llegar recuerdos de como fue su relacion con su difunta amiga cyborg y que ocurio ella se mantiene aun como un recuerdo olvidado.
1. -una cyborg curiosa-

era una mañana de sábado, 2d y Noodle decidieron limpiar la casa de (Do Ya Thing) ya que Murdoc no estaba por razones que no les importaban y podrían limpiar en paz, les llevo horas pero finalmente solo les faltaba revisar el ático que estaba lleno de cajas sin desempacar.

_oye toochi aquí hay cosas que no veía desde que era niña ¿no es genial?- dijo Noodle emocionada_

_si, tienes razón- dijo 2d con una sonrisa mientra movía unas cajas_

_¡MIRA 2D MI CASCO DE DARE! ¿crees que aun mi quede- dijo colocándose el casco sin problema -mira me queda perfectamente_

_eso es porque te quedaba grande en ese entonces y ya as crecido tontita- dijo dejando escapar una pequeña risa al igual que Noodle_

_toochi crees que Murdoc aya colocado todo esto aquí, es decir mira mi primera guitarra, el sombrero de Russel y todas estas cosas viejas- dijo mostrando mucho objetos de una caja –si lo piensas bien el fu el ultimo en dejar Kon estudios_

_bueno si fue el responsable debo decir que me alegra que no vendiera todas neutras cosas- dijo 2d revisando unas cajas_

_oye toochi estas bien te veo muy calmado desde que comenzamos a limpiar temprano- dijo preocupada la joven_

_hajaja tu crees bueno veras- mientras ordenaba cajas –es solo que me siento relajado por que estamos pasando el tiempo juntos como lo hacíamos antes- dijo esto con una sonrisa satisfactoria_

_a…ami también me agrada estar contigo toochi- afirmo con una pequeña sonrisa y un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas_

_vaya llevamos ya un buen tiempo aquí y aun falta varias cosas que ordenar… ya me esta dando hambre- dijo tranquilamente_

_iré por unos bocadillos ¿te párese?- dijo la joven_

_seria fantástico, mientras yo me encargare de ordena lo que pueda- dijo amablemente revisando mas cajas.

_ok vuelvo en un momento- dijo esto ultimo saliendo de ático.

2d continuo revisando y ordenando asta que encontró algo familiar que lo dejo con una expresión algo seria. Eran unos pequeños uniformes femeninos los cuales pertenecían a la pequeña y difunda Cyborg Noodle. 2d tomo un gorro azul con una pequeña estrella roja en el frente y comenzó a recordar a su pequeña amiga.

FLASH-BACK

2d se encontraba en Plastic Beach no avían pasado mucho desde que llegaron y en ese entonces solo estaba contemplando el mar desde una cima de la isla y no se percato de que alguien lo miraba de lejos.

_que ase 2d ahí sentado sin hacer nada, lleva horas sin moverse- dijo confundida Cyborg.

Se preguntaba si se perdió en sus pensamientos o si se quedo dormido con los ojos abiertos asta que 2d dejo salir un gran suspiro, al hacer esto la robot se sonrojo un poco y empezó a contempla al joven pero se descuido y cayo de su escondite_

_ ¿eh? ¿Cyborg?- dijo 2d y de inmediato al verla en el piso se dirigió a ayudarla -¿estas bien pequeña?- ayudándola a levantarse lo que provocando que esta se sonrojara_

_si…estoy bien- dijo esto sin cambiar su expresión fría_

_y bien_

_ ¿que?_

_ ¿no vienes a pedirme algo? O ¿es que vienes a meditar aquí también?_

_ ¿meditar? ¿eso asías?- dijo sorprendida de las palabras de 2d_

_aguada… ¿me estabas espiando?- pregunto sorprendido_

_esta, oculto su ya esperado sonrojo bajo su fleco y respondió –no, yo también vine a meditar… ¿puedo acompañarte?- pregunto calmadamente la pequeña Cyborg.

_claro siéntate- respondió amablemente sentadote con ella y pasando el resto del día mirando el mar, Cyborg no aguanto tanto silencio y termino durmiéndose en el hombro de 2d, este la miro con ternura era como una niña pequeña, un poco apenado decidió dejarla dormir y seguir contemplando el mar.

FIN DEL FLASH-BACK

_Continuara...


	2. -el regalo de cyborg-

2d continuo con la limpieza y ya solo le faltaba una cuantas cajas grade y en una de ellas encontró un montón de peluches.

_vaya jajaja el botín de Nolde, estoy seguro de que le alegrara que allá encontrado sus…-se detuvo al ver una serpiente de peluche con rayas de colores_

_este…este es mío-al decir esto 2d empezó a recordar cuando lo obtuvo_

FLASH-BACK

_w-wow Cyborg eres muy buena en estos juegos- decía 2d mientras veía a la chica disparas con un rifle de juguete a unos blancos de un juego_

_¡ mira 2d gane!-decía con una sonrisa triunfadora la chica_

_ te felicito Cyborg-dijo con voz apagada el joven_

_ten-dijo la chica dándole una serpiente colorida de peluche_

_!?...Cyborg ¿Por qué me das tus premios?-dijo mientras tomaba el regalo_

_porque cuando una persona esta triste lo mejor es darle un regalo…ármenos eso es lo que hoy-dijo la chica con una sonrisa de medio lado_

2d la miro con una sonrisa amigable y tranquila mente la tomo de la barbilla y le deposito un beso en la frente, ella se sonrojo un poco pero mantuvo la cama sin problemas.

_gracias Cyborg me alegra que estés aquí conmigo-dijo mirándola con una sonrisa agradecida en la cara_

Esta se sonrojo aun mas, creía que 2d se veía lindo al estar feliz y no quería que cambiara esa expresión tan agradable.

_sabes que Cyborg colocare este peluche en mi habitación así cada vez que me sienta solo sabre que siempre estarás hay para reconfortarme-dacia amablemente el joven_

_as lo que desees por mi esta bien- decía tranquilamente la chica_

_hejejejejeje-2d dejo escapar una risa por la actitud seria de Cyborg mientras esta lo miraba confundida_

FIN FLASH-BACK

_continuara…


	3. -no te dejare sola-

_hola toochi, perdona la demora es que Russel pidió un gran bocadillo-dijo Noodle llevando consigo una bandeja de sándwiches y dos bebidas_

_descuida no hay problema-dijo amablemente 2d_

_wow veo que ya ordenaste la mayoría de las caja-dijo impresionada la joven_

_Hereje No te emociones date cuenta que las que quedan son muy graden-dijo señalando una cuantas cajas grandes amontonadas_

_Oh ya veo-dijo la joven mientras se sentaba a comer con 2d_

_oye toochi podrías prender es otra lámpara es que este lugar esta poniéndose algo oscuro-dijo la joven mirando preocupada el lugar_

_claro…¿dime te da miedo la oscuridad?-pregunto mientras prendía una lámpara_

_no es tanto la oscuridad, es el echo de estar en un lugar oscuro y solitario…es como estar en un cementerio abandonado-dijo con una cara de miedo lo que iso que 2d dejara escapar una risita_

_descuida si tienes miedo solo llámame e iré a cualquier parte solo para estar hay y apoyarte-dijo 2d sentándose al lado de ella asiéndola sonrojarse_

_gracias toochi siempre puedo contar contigo-dijo apoyándose sobre su hombro para que no la viera sonrojarse aunque esto izo que el se sonrojara igual_

_de nada noos sabes que para eso existo para acerté feliz-diciendo esto Noodle se sintió mas que contenta y comenzaron a comer solo que 2d no pudo evitar algo_

El empezó a recordar que ya avía pasado por la misma situación antes con otra persona y los recuerdos empezaron a llegar.

FLASH-BACK

2d no tenia nada que hacer en la isla así que comenzó a revisar las habitaciones para conocer mejor el lugar asta que termino perdiéndose y llego aun lugar oscuro donde solo avían cables que se dirigían a una persona.

_¿C-Cyborg?-dijo 2d impresionado, avía encontrado la cámara de recarga de Cyborg.

_2…D…-dacia la chica abriendo lentamente los ojos-¡2d!- dijo ahora impresionada al ver que 2d de encontraba en su sala de recarga_

-¿Cyborg no me digas que tu te la pasas en este cuarto sola durante tu…recarga?-decía el joven preocupado por ella pero_

_vete…_

_¿que?_

_que te vayas no quiero que me veas asi-decia la Cyborg con la mirada baja_

2d comprendió rápidamente, a ella no le agradaba ser vista como una androide con cables. el se le acerco y le dio un beso en frente seguido por un abrazo.

_2-2d…¿q-que haces?-dijo apenada la chica_

_Cyborg lamento que te sientas así ¿pero si me voy no seria peor?-decía sin dejar de abrazarla_

Cyborg empezó a pensar en lo que acababa de decir y creyó que talvez tenia razón, si se iba es posible que ya no se llevaran tan bien como ahora. La chica correspondió el abrazo y acurruco su cabeza sobre el joven.

_gracias 2d siempre me estas apoyando a pesar de todo_

_yo siempre te daré mi apoyo cuando lo necesites pequeñas-dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre ella_

Luego de eso 2d busco un asiento y le prometió a Cyborg que se quedaría con ella asta terminar su recarga, ella se quedo dormida en los brazos de 2d y este nunca dudo en dejarla sola.

FIN DEL FLASH-BACK

continuara...


	4. -el misterio-

2D no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que le dijo a Cyborg, de que siempre la apoyaría y sin embargo no tenia idea de que le pudo pasar en sus últimos momentos con la banda y entonces.

_¡Ahs! M-mi cabeza-decía 2d sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos, le estaba dando un ataque de migraña_

_t-toochi estas bien…oh no es un ataque de migraña espérame aquí te buscare tus pastillas resiste por favor-al decir esto ultimo Noodle corrió en busca de las pastillas de 2d para las migrañas_

_p-por que ahora me pasa esto y-yo creía que ya no tendría que soportar mas estos dolo…-antes de terminar fue bombardeado por un montón de recuerdos de Plastic Beach_

Los recuerdos no eran mas que imágenes de los habitantes de la isla corriendo de un lugar a otro huyendo de algo, luego vio a un Russel gigante lastimado de un ojo, un murdoc cogiendo y con un brazo sangrando, una Noodle tratando de llamar su atención para terminar viendo a una Cyborg de ojos rojo apuntándole, luego de eso 2d reacciono y se levanto del suelo, estaba con la respiración agitada y un poco perturbado por lo que vio.

_toochi aquí te traigo tus pasti…-esta al subir al ático pudo ver que 2d se le avía pasado la migraña pero aun así le preocupa la cara que tenia, parecía que hubiese visto un fantasma_

_¿estas bien?-pregunto preocupada la joven_

_noodle ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo el joven con la mirando a otro lado y con la voz apagada_

_s-si ¿que pasa?-dijo algo confundida_

_¿sabes por que Cyborg se volvió contra nosotros?-dijo aun sin mirarla y con un tono mas serio_

Noodle se impresiono con tal pregunta y aun más por el repentino comportamiento de 2d, esta se calmo y mirando a otro lado se dispuso a dar una respuesta.

_había tenido una falla y se descontrolo pero no se el por que…lo ciento-dijo con una vos seria pero a la vez apagada_

_Descuida…gracias por responder igual-dijo bajando la mirada_

Ambos continuaron ordenando en silencio por un tiempo, ya solo faltaba una caja, asta que la noodle decidió romper el hielo.

_o-oye toochi…¿Por qué preguntaste algo así tan de repente?-dijo la joven mirándolo a los ojos esperando una respuesta_

_yo…yo solo quiero saber el porque alguien como ella tuvo que volverse contra sus amigos y trato de matarlos de una día a otro-dijo con un tono depresivo, Noodle no dijo nada solo se le acerco y le dio un abrazo consolador_

_yo también quisiera saber porque-decía abrasándolo lo mas, 2d no tardo en correspondérselo rodeándola con sus brazos cuando_

_veo que se interesan por la verdad de lo que le sucedió a Cyborg-se escucho de una voz sobre el tejado que rápidamente reconocieron

_Russel-dijeron ambos a la vez_

Russel se encontraba en el tejado debido a que por su tamaño aun no podría entrar en la casa, este empezó a hablarle a los jóvenes sobre que tiempo atrás poco después de la muerte de la chica cyborg, le había sacado la información a murdoc de cómo esta tuvo una falla tan grave que intento matarlos a todos.

_bueno…les contare lo que se pero solo si ambos están de acuerdo, no quiero que hayan discusiones innecesarias luego, este es un tema muy serio que nos puede traer remordimientos-dijo sabiamente el gigante neoyorquino_

_noodle aunque yo quiera saber la verda de lo que sucedió con Cyborg, si te desagrada la idea me olvidare del tema-dijo 2d con las manos en los hombros de la joven mirándola a los ojos_

_2d, se que estarás deprimido si no obtienes tu respuesta, además… yo también quiero saber la verdad y quiero saberla contigo-dijo tomándolo de la mano y con una sonrisa tierna_

_Gracias noos-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara_

Luego de eso 2d y Noodle fueron subidos por russel a lo que quedaba del molino de viento el cual llevaba atado al cuerpo y marcho a un área diferente para poder hablar con ellos en privado.

continuara…


	5. -una verdad irrefutable-

Russel comezón a hablar, resulta que murdoc había colocado cámaras en ciertas partes de la isla incluyendo la habitación de recarga de Cyborg, murdoc había dicho que no se entero de nada hasta mucho después de que Cyborg muriera, en estos videos de seguridad que murdoc le mostró a russel, pudo ver la causa de la falla de Cyborg y comenzó a contarles tal hecho.

FLASH-BACK

Ya había pasado tiempo desde que noodle y russel llegaron a la isla y por falta de espacio noodle compartía habitación con 2d, Cyborg miraba como 2d pasaba mas tiempo con la noodle que con ella desde que llego a la isla y cada ves sentía una sensación celosa asía la joven, sin embargo esta no creía que fuera por tal razón y realmente no tenia problemas al estar cerca de ella, Cyborg se encontraba confundida no sabia realmente que pasaba por su cabeza.

_Cyborg ya es algo tarde, quiero que vaya a recargar, mañana por la mañana quiero que realices un inventario del material que tenemos en el almacén y no quiero excusas ok largo- dijo murdoc leyendo unos planos, Cyborg izo una señal militar y se retiro_

La chica se dirigió a su habitación para recargar solo que esta vez se sentía algo molesta por eso.

_odio esto ¿Por qué tengo que ir a esa habitación oscura y conectarme cables? ¿Por qué no puedo dormir como la gente normal?-decía la chica ya llegando a la habitación cuando al abril la puerta-¡tu!- dijo tomando su arma y poniéndose en pocision para disparar_

_calma robó mocosa no vengo a recibir balas solo vine a hablar- decía calmadamente boogieman_

_¿que quieres? Y mas te vale no mentir o jalare el gatillo- dijo de forma amenazante la chica_

_huy…que ruda…de acuerdo escucha, yo puedo percibir pensamientos negativos y e podido notar que los tuyos son la base de las negaciones de la isla- decía aun calmado el demonio_

_tu que sabes de mi cara de plaga- dijo desafiante la chica_

_cara de que, pero que insolencia pedazo de…- no pudo terminar su oración porque la joven le apunto mas con el arma- … de acuerdo iré al grano, se la razón de tus celos- al decir esto Cyborg bajo lentamente el arma y lo miro de una forma fría_

_tienes dies segundos antes de que te mate a balazos- dijo la chica recargándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados_

_sabemos que estas celosa de chica oriental pero ¿Por qué será?- dijo sarcásticamente recargándose en una pared también- no es porque pasa mas tiempo que tu con el peli azul-decía mientras la chica fruncía mas el seño- no es porque su cuerpo esta mas desarrollado que la poca cosa que te dieron de cuerpo- Cyborg al oír eso tomo su arma y la coloco en la garganta del demonio_

_estas jugado con mi paciencia plaga- dijo mirándolo a los ojos de una manera intimidante_

_de acuerdo, de acuerdo cálmate iré al grano por dios- Cyborg alejo el arma pero no sin antes darle una bofetada al demonio- oye y eso porque_

_por burlarte de mi, si no quieres que sea una bala lo que golpee tu cara muévete- decía molesta la chica_

_bien- dijo poniéndose serio- es por que ella es humana- al decir esto Cyborg abrió los ojos de impresión ya que después de todo era verdad- como robot no creses no envejeces como los demás, mientras ellos van avanzado en sus vidas tu seguirás atrapada en ese cuerpo que no crece mientras noodle puede crecer, respirar, demostrar emociones, tu no, ¿sabes porque? Porque tu no eres humana, tu eres cables y metal unidos por tuercas- decía fríamente el demonio_

Cyborg no sabia que desir, todo lo que le decía era cierto ella no era mas que una maquina, ella podría ver como todos sus amigos envejecen asta morir y ella solo seguiría siendo una chica robot que nunca cambiara su aspecto, estaría atrapada con una apariencia de 19 años que ni siquiera le pertenecía ya que era solo una copia de noodle.

_vez lo que te digo, tu no odias a esa chica, tu solo envidiabas la sangre que coree por sus venas, el latir de su corazón, su vida- decía mientras la chica se arrodillaba y sostenía su cabeza desesperada por entender_

_¿porque…porque soy un robot? ¿Por qué soy una copia? ¿Por qué me crearon?- se lanzaba la chica pregunta tras pregunta buscando una respuesta_

_¿uh? ¿Qué porque fuiste creada? Eso es simple- decía de forma curiosa a las preguntas de la chica- para ganar dinero para que mas- al decir esto esta lo miro a la cara sorprendida_

_¿q-que dijiste?- dijo aun inquieta la chica_

_niña ¿dime para que te necesitan aquí? Murdoc te creo para remplazar una guitarrista que se creía muerta y así seguir ganando dinero ¿no? Noodle no creo que le tenga aprecio a una robo copia como tu y 2d…- izo una pausa para mirarla_

_¿que con el? Dime- dijo desesperada la chica_

_el solo te quiere porque eres igual a noodle- al decir esto la chica con una cara de trauma bajo la mirada_

_ya no se ni que ago yo en este lugar…nunca debieron crearme- dijo la chica y al oír eso el demonio lentamente se acerco a ella_

_dime, ¿Por qué lamentarse cuando puedes hacer pagar al bastardo desgraciado que te trajo al mundo por caprichos que te an echo sufrir?...mata a todos los que te hacen daño- dijo susurrándole al oído para luego desaparecer en un humo negro_

Cuando Cyborg escucho eso había dejado de moverse, una gota negra corrió por su nariz luego la expresión de esta empezó a volverse seria e intimidante se coloco de pie se limpio y salio de la habitación. Murdoc que aun estaba revisando planos decidió tomar un cigarrillo, este busco un encendedor cerca de las cámaras de seguridad y al prender su cigarro pudo ver caminar por un pasillo a una Cyborg armada con armas asta los dientes, Lo siguiente que paso es que la chica ya había comenzado a atacar a todos.

FIN DEL FLASH-BACK

continuara…


	6. -adios cyborg-

Lo ultimo que el gigante pudo recordar de cuando la chica estaba viva es que la tenia atrapada en sus manos y antes de poder hablar con ella esta lo ataco cerca del ojo con una navaja y del dolor la soltó y no pudo evitar gritar por la cortada, de ahí la chica ya había escapado.

_pobre Cyborg no creí que de verdad sufriera tanto- dijo noodle bajando la mirada y con voz apagada_

_no debí dejarla sola fue mi culpa- dijo 2d de la misma manera_

_ustedes dos ya basta, no fue la culpa de ninguno, recuerden que las palabras frías de ese demonio fueron mas de las que Cyborg pudo tolerar- dijo Russel para consolar a ambos_

_es cierto…y creo saber como escuchar el resto de la historia, Russel vamos a casa- dijo 2d seriamente lo cual sorprendió a la joven y al gigante_

_de…acuerdo- dijo el gigante elevando el molino y dando marcha a su hogar_

_toochi… ¿que tienes en mente?- dijo noodle curiosa_

_si boogieman provoco esa falla en Cyborg no crees que habla querido ver los resultados de sus actos- decía el joven de una forma casi irreconocible en el_

Al llegar 2d corrió asía las escaleras y detrás de el lo seguía noodle asta llegar a la sala donde un boogieman veía la televisión

_¡tu!- dijo un 2d molesto sometiéndolo a la pared_

_wow! ¿Y a ti que rayos te paso? ¿Te tomaste drogas en lugar de tu medicina- decía el demonio sorprendido al comportamiento del joven_

_porque le lavaste el cerebro a Cyborg con esas tonterías- decía molesto aun el joven_

_Respóndele antes de que te las veas conmigo- dijo la chica cambiando de lugar con 2d y con mas agresión al demonio_

_esta bien, esta bien- decía el demonio en vista de la situación, noodle lo soltó para dejarlo caer al suelo y lentamente retrocedió para escuchar lo que diría_

_no pensé que se tardaran tanto para preguntar algo que sucedió hace ya tanto tiempo- decía levantándose y sacudiéndose el traje para luego ponerse serio- díganme ¿ustedes creen que le dije una mentira a Cyborg?- dijo de una manera fría_

2d y noodle se miraron y pensaron en todo lo que Russel dijo y la verdad no era mentira, todo lo que el demonio le dijo a Cyborg era verdad, ambos empezaron a calmarse y bajaron un poco la mirada.

_es cierto que provoque la muerte de esa chica al decirle todo eso, pero díganme ¿hubiese sido correcto que ella viviera toda su vida como una Cyborg? Ustedes seguirían creciendo, se volverían acianos y luego tarde o temprano ya estarían en un cementerio ¿Quién aseguraría de que la chica ara lo mismo? Yo se quien, la naturaleza humana- decía el ser con toda la verdad_

2d y noodle no sabían como responder, lo cierto es que Cyborg jamás habría tenido una vida normar como ellos y por tal razón la chica no soporto vivir en su mundo.

_pero aun así…-2d no podía responder a tal irrefutable verdad_

_oigan e llevado años tratando de obtener el arma de murdoc niccals y asta ahora solo e usado las cosas que le arrían daño a el, yo no tengo interés de meterme con las de mas almas vivas que pasa por mi camino- dijo a punto de retirarse de la sala pero antes- ¡oigan!- mando a llamar y al voltear recibieron un polvo negro- espero que les sirva de algo- dijo marchándose el demonio_

De repente ambos jóvenes empezaron a recibir los recuerdos de boogieman del día en que Cyborg había muerto.

FLASH-BACK

Todo era caos en la isla, había fuego y gente herida, casi todos huyeron en sus respectivos submarinos y solo los miembros de la banda se quedaron. Russel yacía herido de un ojo cerca de la playa gritando lo suficiente como para despertar a la única persona que no era conciente de lo que pasaba.

_que…que pasa-dijo 2d quien se encontraba dormido, al parecer los ruidos del caos apenas llegaban a su habitación_

2d salio de la habitación y poco a poco notaba cosas desordenadas, balas en el suelo, sangre en las paredes, se notaba que hubo un tiroteo, 2d comenzó a correr y al salir vio a una Cyborg llena de rasguños levantando del cuello a un murdoc con un brazo sangrando, al parecer recibió un balazo.

_m-maldita chatarra yo te cree, porque osas atacarme de esta manera- decía murdo con una cara desafiante solo para ser tirado al suelo y recibir un balazo en la pierna por Cyborg- ¡garrrr! ¡Desgraciada!- gritaba murdoc de dolor_

Cyborg se dispuso a matarlo y a un segundo de jalar el gatillo fue interrumpida por una mano que tomo la suya.

_Cyborg ¿que cree que estas haciendo?- pregunto 2d sorprendido por lo que estaba a punto de hacer la chica_

Cyborg solo le apunto con el arma y lo miro con una cara seria lo que preocupo más al joven.

_¡2d no te le acerques es peligrosa!- gritaba noodle a lo alto de la isla para luego correr a las escaleras_

_C-Cyborg ¿q-que sucede contigo?- dijo mirándola a los ojos- deja que te ayude y dime que te pa…- antes de terminar su oración Cyborg lo jalo del brazo y lo beso, 2d estaba con los ojo abiertos, no se esperaba esto de ella_

Murdoc, aunque sorprendido, aprovecho la oportunidad y sin hacer ruido empezó a arrastrase para escapar de la vista de la chica. Ella continuo besando a 2d, se notaba el sonrojo de ambos, lentamente se separo y bajo la mirada ocultando su cara roja.

_Cyborg… yo no sabia que tu… te sentías así con… conmigo- decía el joven aun impresionado_

_no me correspondiste…- dijo la chica y antes de que 2d reaccionara a las respuesta- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!- de la ira la chica le disparo al abdomen_

Cyborg rápidamente reacciono ante su erró y vio a 2d caer lentamente de espaldas al suelo.

_2-2d…- decía la chica con una cara de espanto al ver a 2d en el suelo sangrando, la chica no podía creer lo que izo, lanzo el arma y salio corriendo del lugar, fue hay cuando llego noodle quien se impacto al ver a 2d_

_2d- dijo la joven corriendo hacia el_

_N-noodle… ¿que paso contigo?- dijo el joven al verla, tenia el cuerpo lleno de heridas y rasguños se notaba que había sido ella quien lucho contra Cyborg.

_2d Qué te… No me digas que ella te izo esto- dijo revisando su herida_

_fue mi culpa noos, ella solo quería que estuviera con ella y yo no le correspondí… todo lo que ella quiso se lo había dado… solo para negárselo a… fi…nal- las palabras del joven salían junto a sus lagrimas mientras lentamente perdía la conciencia_

_2d…no es tu culpa…tu siempre actúas amable con los que te rodean…- decía la chica con lagrimas callado por sus mejillas_

_noodle- mando a llamar un russel sosteniéndose la herida que le causo la Cyborg, murdoc venia en el hombro de este_

_hay que salir de aquí rápido niña- dijo murdoc mirando la zona en busca de la Cyborg_

_no… quiero que tomen a 2d y atiendan su herida… yo me encargare de Cyborg- dijo la chica con la mirada baja_

_¡pero que estas diciendo! Estas lo- murdoc no pudo terminar su oración porque la joven le dirigió una mirada seria e intimidante-… russel toma a 2d y vámonos- dijo mirando a otro lado_

_de…de acuerdo- dijo russel sin protestar_

En ese momento rápidamente empezó a llover, noodle tomo el arma que dejo Cyborg y empezó a corre en busca de ella ala vez que la lluvia se volvía mas fuerte. Parada en la orilla de la sima de Plastic Beach se encontraba Cyborg en medio de la lluvia mirando hacia el cielo oscuro, esta voltio un poco y vio a noodle mirándola desde la puerta.

_¿que haces?- dijo noodle con una expresión fría_

_me arrepiento de la cosa más horrible que ise- dijo mirándola con una mirada fría con toque de tristeza_

_... 2d no esta muerto Cyborg… la herida solo lo aturdió- dijo con calma, Cyborg al oír eso se impresiono un poco_

_ya veo… me alegra oír eso- dijo con una leve sonrisa y mirando de nuevo al cielo_

noodle siguió mirándola mientras se preguntaba si estaba bien matarla después de lo que le dijo 2d mas oír las recientes palabras de Cyborg.

_Cyborg… yo…_

_noodle- la interrumpió Cyborg en ese momento_

_...dime-dijo calmadamente la chica, Cyborg voltio para mirarla a los ojos_

_ya es hora de que me vaya ¿no crees?- al decir esto noodle abrió los ojos de la impresión_

_no… no tiene que ser así- dijo mirándola, Cyborg sonrío un poco por la preocupación de la joven asía ella y miro asía el cielo_

_no… así es como debe ser-decía la chica con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, noodle la miro por unos instantes luego coloco una cara fría y empezó a elevar el arma con la mano- sayonara noodle – dijo la chica fríamente mirando por ultima vez el cielo lluvioso mientras que una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla derecha_

_sayonara…Cyborg- dijo mirando a otro lado para luego tirar el gatillo y soltar una lagrima_

FIN DEL FLASH-BACK

2D tenia lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y noodle tenia aun mas por dar, 2d al verla mas alterada la pego a su pecho para darle un abrazo y calmarla un poco. Luego de contarle a russel y a murdoc lo sucedido, decidieron visitar la tumba de la chica en donde 2d canto El Mañana mientras noodle colocaba el gorro de Cyborg frente a la lapida de esta. Ya había anochecido y 2d se dispuso a ordenar la ultima caja del ático y noodle decidió terminar de ayudarlo.

_toochi esta caja parece vacía- decía noodle moviendo la caja_

_¿eh? Tienes razón- dijo 2d al abrir la caja y no ver nada_

noodle curiosa miro también y al levantar las miradas se miraron directamente, ambos se quedaron mirando y poco a poco se iban acercando mas y mas asta estar a punto de besarse cuando noodle reacciono y se alejo.

_p-perdón… - dejo sonrojada la joven, 2d la miro con calma a los ojos, la tomo de las mejillas suavemente mientras ella lo miraba y lentamente se acercaron asta darse un beso_

Ambos sonrojados se separaron lentamente, se miraron con una sonrisa y luego se dieron un gran abrazo.

fin…


End file.
